


Working with the Post Boy

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Derek confides in Rebecca and the pair work together to try to save Anne.(collection of connected Derek and Rebecca prompts from tumblr put here to make it easier. Provides an in game explanation for why my MC knows what happened during the Starshine Legacy games)





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah, Rebecca! I was hoping you’d stop by!” Derek called to the young woman with a friendly wave. She tilted her head to the side and Midnightwarrior halted by the post office.

  
“You told me to come, why wouldn’t I?” she puzzled at his nonchalant attitude. The letter he had sent her was vague and merely said he had information and needed her help. What that information was and what sort of help he needed she did not yet know.

“Of course, of course! You are always willing to help someone as soon as they make a plea for aid! Come in,” he beckoned her, disappearing from view and appearing a moment later through the door he head opened on the side. With a pat to her horse to stick around she dismounted and followed him inside, curious about what the inside of the post office looked like.

As expected there were letters everywhere, along with packages in the midst of processing. But they did not stay amongst the postage, instead Derek motioned for her to follow him downstairs into the basement. Her obedience was rewarded with him turning sharply with a device, scanning her with a serious expression.

“Derek what the heck?” she demanded, stepping back and staring at the scanner. It made a pleasant tone and Derek nodded his head, smiling up at her apologetically.

“Had to make sure you weren’t bugged, sorry!” he explained but it just brought up more questions.

“Who are you? Who do you work for?” Rebecca turned serious, stiff and suspicious. She was higher than him on the stairs, with the high ground she had the advantage if he tried to attack her.

“Derek is my real name. Remember how I said I was once a photographer?” he tried to explain, realizing this was going badly. She nodded once and he continued, “that is true, I was a photographer, still am actually. Anyway, I came to Jorvik for a fashion company looking for a new model, and that’s when I met Anne.” He paused when he saw the recognition in Rebecca’s eyes.

“I could tell she was special when I took her audition photos, but I didn’t know how special she was until I developed the photos and saw… shining. She and her horse had this light around them, sparkling and glowing. I’d never seen anything like it before!”

“What sort of camera do you have? An aura camera?” she asked, confused about where this was going and why he was grinning at her question.

“It was a special camera developed by the government that can see the very essence of the subject’s soul,” he said as if it was perfectly obvious.

“And a model hunter would need a government camera that sees souls because? You’re a spy or government agent, aren’t you,” the last part wasn’t a question, it was the only thing that made sense. He nodded.

“Good to know, but that doesn’t explain why you asked me to come,” she continued and decided to follow him when he nodded and continued down the stairs.

The basement was covered in photographs and newspaper clippings, bits of string and scrawled notes on paper and the walls. Derek closed the door behind her as she looked around, inspecting the various images of Jorvik and the people.

“I know you are with the Soul Riders, I’ve seen you with them countless times, and I think you might be able to help me,” Derek began, watching Rebecca drift around the room, her eyes searching and falling on a picture of Anne that he kept next to the radio and his phone charger in the hopes that one day the silence from her would be broken.

“With what?” she asked as her eyes left the photo of Anne and went back to the cluttered walls. Derek watched Rebecca carefully for a moment, hoping his suspicions were correct.

“I found Anne, and I need your help to rescue her.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca did not act surprised when Derek said Anne was in another dimension, although she was curious to know how he knew. Turned out his camera was able to see more than a person’s soul, at least when pointed at one of the Pandoric cracks or the ruin stones that were especially active with Pandoric energy. Unfortunately, by the time Derek had deciphered what the pictures were showing him Rebecca had already closed all the cracks, the easiest way for them to get to Pandoria.

“They wouldn’t have been stable, I have no idea how we would have returned through one,” Rebecca had said when he had mentioned the possibility and he nodded, guessing she had a better understanding of the cracks. She was the one closing them after all.

This led to a discussion about Pandoria, a topic Rebecca and Derek knew precious little of. She knew nothing of portal magic, and had never been to Pandoria, but Derek insisted he knew where she was. None of the cracks were directly over where Derek thought she was, but he knew the general direction she would be in. Assuming, of course, that Jorvik’s cracks had fixed locations in Pandoria that corresponded with their locations in Jorvik. 

Regardless of the countless issues and questions they had, Rebecca agreed to help Derek. This promise included doing further research with the Soul Riders and the Druids, people Derek did not have access to. They were unsure if they should include the Druids in this rescue mission, and so decided to wait until they either needed help or had conclusive proof of Anne’s whereabouts in Pandoria.

And this meant a little traveling, first to pick up a telescope and then to the look out position Rebecca had used to watch Dark Core.

“That’s the only active portal that I know of, but I don’t know where it goes, or if it works both ways. It might only be one way, I’ve only seen people come out of it,” Rebecca explained as Derek looked through the binoculars Rebecca had handed to him.

“Do you think your camera can give us any information from this far away? I don’t want to get closer unless we have to,” she watched his grim expression, not liking the idea of another trip out to the Dark Core platform.

“I can try from here, but the closer the better,” Derek said after a moment of thought and handed back the binoculars.

“Let’s get the camera set up and get some shots. I can go out while you develop the first batch of film,” Rebecca decided and was not surprised when she was met with protests.

“It’s my camera! I should be the one taking the shots, and it’d be too dangerous to go alone!” he tried to convince her, not happy when she snorted a laugh.

“Every time I’ve gone out there I’ve been alone. I know that place like the back of my hand at this point. I’ll be in and out in a matter of minutes. Besides, it’s riskier with two,” her attempts at convincing him were as unsuccessful as his.

“I am a spy you know, a properly trained one at that! If anyone is qualified it is me!” he protested.

“So am I,” that statement made him stammer to a halt, “and does the camera need two people to operate?”

“…No.”

“Then only one of us needs to go. And as far as Dark Core knows you aren’t with the druids, you wouldn’t want to be seen snooping around their platform and blow your cover,” he grumbled something that sounded like it might have been an unhappy agreement and started fussing with the camera and telescope to take the pictures. Rebecca was satisfied with that victory and sat back to wait for him to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is also found in Two Years Ago  
> I'm not terribly organized in posting these. Sorry.

The druids provided Rebecca with little information on Pandoria, and her expedition to get pictures of the portal on the Dark Core platform, while a success, did not provide any further information.

“We don’t know enough about Pandoria to go in or get out, and you can be sure Dark Core is guarding her. I don’t know how to deal with that,” Rebecca said, pacing in Derek’s spy room. 

“The druids won’t train you? Alex could stun people,” Derek suggested.

“The only Lightning Circle magic they are teaching me is how to close cracks and read energy levels, nothing offensive. Or even defensive. How do you know about Alex’s power?” Rebecca asked, leaning against a desk to give her feet a break.

“Soul Strike, they told me about it. The girls I mean. Fripp taught Alex how to use it when everything started two years ago,” Derek explained, Rebecca looking at him curiously.

“Really? Fripp taught her? I figured it’d be another druid,” Rebecca admitted.

“Oh the druids weren’t even really involved a few years ago, well I guess Herman and Fripp are druids, but they weren’t mentioned at all,” Derek commented.

“What did you do, interview each of the soul riders?” Rebecca teased and Derek got up and dug through a drawer.

“Not an interview, per se, but this is everything I learned from them, about what happened back then. We did become friends after all, and I was involved in at least part of it. They told me what happened, and after Anne’s disappearance I may or may not have gotten a hold of her diary to see if that had any further clues,” Derek was a bit embarrassed about the last part but handed the binder to her.

Rebecca opened the thick binder, paging through it. There were different handwritings in it, no doubt from each of the soul riders and Derek himself. There were also pictures. Anne and Concorde shining with wings and a halo. Alex and Tin Can, shining and Tin Can with a horn shaped like lightning. The four girls leaning together and smiling at the camera, glowing and bright. Each showed the subject, girl or horse, with a shining light around them, coming from them, their eyes glowing. 

“Do you mind if I read this? No one has really told me what happened before,” Rebecca asked, Derek looking surprised.

“Really? Wouldn’t that be kind of important to know?” 

“Probably another thing I don’t need to know about,” Rebecca said grumpily and turned to the first page in the binder, taking a seat.

The first account was about Lisa, told from the different points of view. Rebecca was surprised Sands was there from the start, approaching Lisa at school. Starshine’s illness, his kidnapping, Lisa’s abrupt awakening to her powers, Sabine and Khan, finding the Secret Stone Ring. And then Linda and Meteor’s awakening, a place called Pine Hill Mansion, Dark Core trying to destroy the town. Rebecca was glad there were pictures, she found the Pine Hill Mansion ones particularly interesting, especially the four portraits that were clearly the four Soul Riders. 

“Where is Pine Hill Mansion?” Rebecca asked, unfamiliar with the name.

“It’s north of here, currently the roads are blocked to it though,” Derek explained, Rebecca making a grumpy face that she couldn’t go see it.

Derek left then to return to his cover job, leaving Rebecca to read the last two awakenings. 

Derek entered in the third with Anne’s awakening, the pictures of Jessica revealing nothing out of the ordinary about her. She must have magic to conceal her soul even to the camera. Rebecca was especially impressed to find that Fripp could create one way portals to Pandoria, that Anne ventured in alone, the glyphs and statues Anne found there, and the fact that Anne and Concorde then took on Jessica and Mr. Sands, winning the battle. 

“No wonder Dark Core took her out,” Rebecca muttered, knowing she would be studying what Anne found in Pandoria more thoroughly when she finished. 

Katja revealed her powers when Alex awoke, resulting in a great deal of danger for Alex, Tin Can, and James. Rebecca wondered about the book Alex found that contained the laws of Pandoria, that would be a good source of information. And she finally found out what the four soul riders had to do to stop Garnok, venturing into Pandoria to break their seals. She wondered about who Buck was, he had not become an issue yet. She also wondered why they couldn’t go to Pandoria again, if it took three soul riders, three soul steeds, and Fripp to maintain a two way portal that meant Rebecca and Midnightwarrior could go through and find Anne. It would be better to have a portal to Pandoria in a protected place so they wouldn’t have to sneak through Dark Core to get to the portal and then have to sneak back out. 

Rebecca lost track of time, reading and studying and rereading everything in the binder to learn all she could. She finally had information about what she was involved in, though she was surprised that the druids had no mention at all. Had they remained in the shadows, letting the girls and Fripp deal with it before revealing themselves? It was strange. She wanted to know why things weren’t adding up, but asking questions would make the druids suspicious of how she knew so much information. And she didn’t want to rat Derek out, he was the only one willing to share information with her.


End file.
